Christmas Special
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: As the title says, this is a Christmas special. DB is stuck with his friends in KFP during one of his favorite holidays. The sadness overwhelms him. How will the others help him? I do not own KFP.
1. Depressing Holiday

**Hello people's! I'm putting my story "Mastermind's Master Plan" Because *gets cut off by a door opening and DB walking through***

**Me:Hey! I thought I secured that back door. And why are you out?**

**DB: *smiles evilly* It was secured, but I unsecured it. *starts walking towards me***

**Me:Hey, W-why are you smiling like that? *starts backing away* Wh-what are you doing?**

**DB: I don't think the audience will want to see this.**

***screen goes black, but you hear me screaming and loud crashes* Me:What are you-ow-doing? Hey, hey, hey! get away from me! What is the meaning of th-*voice gets muffled***

***a door is heard opening, then something being thrown and the door being closed and locked***

**Screem comes back with DB.**

**DB:Sorry about that. The author has...ahem...agreed to let me do the introduction. Anyways, we are now doing a...pause for dramtic effect...CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! *big lettering come up above him with fireworks* Alright, time for me to go back to the story so we can have a story. *DB leaves***

Everyone is sitting at the table enjoying some noodles made by DB, so the kitchen is a mess. Wan is sitting next to DB instead of on his lap because he is covered in flour. Shifu said,"DB, I know you wanted to do something nice for us, but do you think you could _not_ make a meal, since it always ends up in a mess!?"

"Sorry. I'm trying to learn how to make something without making a mess. I am getting better at it, though."

"How do you figure?"

"Well," he pointed to a clean corner and continued,"there is one corner that isn't dirty." Shifu simply gkared at him and his ear twitched. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Wan then said,"Well, it isn't all bad." DB looked at her. She smiled and gave his cheek a lick. He immediatly wore a goofy smile. Everyone chuckled. Wan then kissed him. "Now, does it seem all that bad to you?"

"No it doesn't."

Everyone finished their meal and went off to bed. At midnight, a certain coyote woke up, for seemingly no reason. He sighed and said to himself,"It's that time of year in this dimension, huh? Well, I'm not gonna get any sleep until I get this done." He got up and got to work, but not without a depressed look on his face.

**The next morning**

The morning gong rang. "Good morning Master."

"Where is DB?"

Everyone looked towards DB's door and noticed it was closed.

Wan went up to it and opened it, to find it was empty. She sighed."Looks like we're going to have to find him. But, before we do, you might want to look at his room."

Everyone went to the doorway and were..surprised by what they saw. Shifu stroked his beard and said,"Well...this is...different. Let's first go to the kitchen to see if he decided to make breakfast for everyone, like he decided to make supper for everyone last night."

**Hallway to the kitchen**

Everyone stopped one they got to the hallway. Shifu's eye started to twitch and his mouth was slightly gaping. "I hope he hasn't done this to the entire Jade Palace!"

The group walked down to the kitchen, again, everyone stopped. Not because it was decorated, but because there was a plate of sugar cookies sitting on the table with a note. It read:

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm sure by now you have noticed all the decorating I've done. I will most likely be in the training hall by the time you read this. I'm doing this all out of habit._

_Sincerly,_

_DB_

_P.S. I made sure to clean up after I made the cookies. You're welcome Master Shifu._

Shifu picked up a cookie that was shaped like him and took a bite off the head. "Let's go. These are quite delicious."

The rest of the group each took a cookie that looked like them and started eating them as they went to the training hall.

**Training hall**

The doors opened and the group noticed this was the most decorated room, so far anyways. There was green, red and silver lining the sides of the training hall. All of the wooden warriors had green and red spiraling down them. DB had somehow made red and green Christmas lights and strung them up around the training hall. There was also a burned Christmas tree on the field of fiery death. There was also some misstletoe hanging down from the ceiling with some paper snowflakes, which DB was on a ladder hanging one up now. Shifu yelled at him, "What is the meaning of this!?"

DB looked down and smiled,"Hang on a sec." He finished hanging up the snowflake, then jumped down to where they were. "How'd yall like the sugar cookies?"

Po said,"They were pretty awesome."

Shifu held up his hand to keep anyone else from answering. "They were very delicious and thank you for cleaning up the kitchen." DB smiled and started to speak, but Shifu held up his hand and continue,"But, what is the meaning of all this decorating?"

DB sighed. His tail and face both dropped. His face became very sad. Tears began forming in his eyes."In my dimmension, we have a holiday known as Christmas. Every year, the ninjas and the secret organization decorate their bases. I help both. I start with the ninjas at midnight, which is when I started here. After we get that decorated, I help the secret organization. Don't think I'm sad because of anything you've said. I'm sad because I won't be with my family for it." DB then leaned against the wall and slowly sat down. He put his face in is hands and set his hands on his knees as he silently began to weep.

Shifu put his hand on the young coyote comfortingly. Wan knelt donw next to DB and put her hand on his back and gently began rubbing it. She motioned for everyone else to leave. They did. The three just sat there. DB's sobs began to slow. They eventually stopped, but the tears didn't. He looked up and stood up. "I-I need to get this done. If I don't, I won't be able to get to sleep." He walked over to a box and began to make another paper snowflake. Wan came and gently took the items from his hands. She sat them down and gave him a hug. "I've never spent this holiday without my family."

"DB, let's get some breakfast, okay. Leave this alone for now, alright."

They pulled apart. "Alright." The three left.

**In the kitchen**

Po was by the stove, making some noodles. The rest of the group was sitting at the table. Tigress spoke, saying,"I've only seen DB cry like that when _Mastermind_ had made that plan to attack us. This must really be hurting him."

Viper said,"I know. It hurts me to see him like that."

At that moment, DB, Wan, and Shifu walked in. Su asked,"Are you feeling any better, DB?"

He didn't even acknowledge that she asked a question. He simply sat down and stared at the table. Wan gave a look to say don't talk about it. Po turned with full bowls saying,"Order up."

Everyone except DB began eating. When they noticed he wasn't eating, they stopped eating and stared at DB, who was just staring blankly at his bowl of noodles. Shifu spoke up,"DB? Do you think you could tell us why you're so sad, other than you've never spent this holiday without you're family?"

DB slowly nodded. He took in a breath before he began. "This holiday is very family oriented. Every family spends it together if they can. They exchange gifts, have a big meal, and enjoy time together. With our family, we start the day at home. After breakfast, we open our presents. We spend almost no time enjoying the gits, unless they're new clothes, and we head to my grandparents for the rest of the day. On another date, near Christmas, we have a meal with my mom's side of the family." He began to cry again. "Excuse me." He ran off crying, everyone just watching.

"We need to help him with this." Wan spoke with both concern and urgency in her voice.

Po was the next to speak,"How are we going to do that? You can only make portals from place to place, not throught the dimensions to get his family or friends. We also know nothing about this holiday, so we won't be able to finish decorating for it!"

Wan simply smiled and said,"Informant will be here eventually be here, so we will wait for him to get here. We will then tell him about the predicament that DB is in, and he will get DB's parents. We also have these decorations to use as an example for decorating."

Shifu spoke next,"What about the Winter feast with all the masters? We may spend the majority down at Mr. Ping's, but we still start up here before we head down together. These decorations do not exactly match."

"We'll just leave the one room decorated for the Winter feast."

Mantis then asked,"Does anyone know the point of the tree that was in the field of firey death?"

"We'll just ask DB when he feel better."

**DB comes out, still with tears in his eyes.**

**DB:W-well, th-that's all f-for th-this cha-apter. Please r-revi-iew. *runs off crying* *banging is heard. Camera turns to a closet where it is coming from and muffled scream are heard* *camera turns back to where DB was* *The Christmas Special sign falls with fireworks still going***


	2. Deck the Halls

**Wan:Um, hi. I'll be doing the introduction for this chapter since I don't know where the author is and DB is sad. We all agreed that we would have one of us introduce and conclude a chapter. Well, enjoy!**

The group was finishing the decorating for the training hall. The Wu sisters were making paper snowflakes, while Monkey and Mantis were hanging them. Crane and Viper were putting red, green, and silver ribbons onto the Seven talon rings. Shifu, Po, and Tigress were putting some ornaments onto the green, red and silver that was lining the training hall. They all met up in the middle at the same time. They observed what they had accomplished, along with what DB had already put up. They smiled in satisfation. Shifu spoke, saying, "I belive this looks great."

"Great? THIS LOOKS AWESOME!"

Everyone chuckled at Po's childish antics. Then, a portal opened and there was Informant. "Hey everyone." He looked around at the training hall. He had a look of surprise and amazement. "Did DB do all of this?"

"He did most of it, but we finished it because he's very sad at the moment."

"I can understand that, Wan. Now, when did he start this?"

"He started last night at midnight. At first I was irritated at it, but when he told us what was going on, I accepted it."

"Now, we need your help."

"Let me guess. He wants to have his family here when Christmas comes, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, Wan, his parents actually want to be here for at least a little time on Christmas for our dimmension, which is actually four days of this dimmension time away. I'm sure they will be happy to be here on Christmas."

"That's great, but what if his enemies decide to attack on that day?"

"Shifu, you probably won't have to worry about anyone, except maybe Diablo."

"Why's that?"

"Because, unlike the guys of this dimension, during the holiday season, enemies don't attack. I'm not sure if Diablo will be like those of our dimension or not. I'll go tell DB's parents about the arrangment. See ya."

Wan stopped him before he left. "Wait! What is the point of that tree?" She pointed to the tree on the field of fiery death.

Informant had a dumbfounded expression. "Who put it on the field of fiery death?"

They all said in unison,"DB."

"Guess he must have thought it was off, or something. Anyway's, that tree is where you put wrapped presents for each other. You may want to get a bigger tree because there will be more than just his parents coming for Christmas here. Any other questions?"

"Ya. What's up with those things?" Monkey pointed to some misstletoe hanging.

Informant tried to supress a laugh. "L-let D-DB tell ya wh-when he gets to fe-eling be-etter." As he left through the portal, he really started to laugh.

Everyone was just confused. "What did he say that was so funny?"

"I don't know, Tigress. I don't know." Shifu was stroking his beard as he thought about this. "Wan, Tigress. Go and get another tree like that one, only bigger and...not burnt."

"Yes, Master Shifu!" The two felines bowed and left. Shifu walked towards the barracks.

**barracks**

Shifu walked down the hallway to DB's room. He could hear some soft crying from the other side of the door. He opened the door to see DB curled up, facing away from the door. Shifu walked up to him and noticed one of DB's paws was covering his face as he cried. Shifu placed his hand on DB's shoulder. "DB, I have some good news. Your parents will be here for both their Christmas and ours."

DB quickly turned around and picked up Shifu into a back breaking hug, saying,"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! THIS IS GONNA BE THE GREATEST CHRISTMAS EVER!"

Shifu gasped out,"You're welcome. Could you put me down? I can't...breath!"

"Oh sorry." He immediatley put Shifu down and rubbed the back of his head. "I got a little carried away. Now, let's finish decorating the Training Hall!"

"We already have."

"Oh. Well, that was really the last place I had planned to decorate."

"Why don't we just decorate all but one room? We need to leave one room for the Winter feast. It may only start there, but it is still needed to look like the Winter feast."

"Understood. I'll make more Christmas lights. Oh, we also need a new tree. I'll take Wan and get one."

"I've already sent Wan and Tigress to get one."

DB stared at him. "Seriously? That tree is not native to China. Nor any tree like it. I'll go catch up with them and take them to where there is a tree like that." he took off faster than Shifu could respond.

**Woods, outside the Valley of Peace**

Wan and Tigress had stopped, because they had just realized that that kind of tree wasn't native to China. "Where do you think DB found that tree?"

"I'm not sure."

"Your boyfriend must really be dedicated to this holiday to find a tree that doesn't even grow in China."

At that exact moment, DB ran into Wan. They ended up smashing their lips together, though they didn't mind. They went straight into a kiss when they realized what happened. When they seperated, DB said,"I'll make a portal to get us to where some of those trees grow." He made a portal, and when they stepped through, they came out in a place much colder. The kind of tree they needed was all around. "Let's pick one."

Tigress pointed one that was perfect for the increased gifts and was pefect in how it looked. "How's this one?"

DB smiled and said,"Perfect." He then pulled out a katana and chopped it down with one swipe, though it was perfectly horizontal, so it didn't fall. DB lifted it up and walked through the portal with it.

**At the Jade Palace**

Those that were left were working hard to get the rest of the Jade Palace decorated. They all had a different part of the palace to decorate. Monkey and Mantis got the rest of the training area. The Wu sisters decorated the barracks whith Crane and Viper. Po was decorating with Shifu at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. The three came through the gates, and DB sat down the tree. He looked from behind it to see if anyone was there. "Let's see where everyone is decorating. I'll go to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom Tigress, go to the Barracks. Wan, go to the training area outside the training hall." The two felines nodded and they went to their designated areas.

**Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom**

DB ran up to see a quite beautiful sight. The had three ribbons strung through the branches and down the trunk. They had strung up misstletoe on one of the branches. They also had some paper lanterns in the tree. Some ornaments were hung both from branches and the ribbons. With the light reflecting off of them, it was so beautiful. "This is great."

"I see you're feeling much better."

"Well, you have Master Shifu to thank for that. Anyways, we have the tree. Where do you want it put?"

"Definently not on the fiery field of death."

The three laughed. "I wasn't really think about the 'fiery' part of its name."

Shifu chuckled before saying,"Obviously. Let me see it so I'll know where it would be best placed."

**in the palace courtyard**

Shifu studied the tree. It was too big to really go inside any room except the Sacred Hall of Warriors. "Is it really needed?"

"Well, it is tradition."

Shifu stroked his beard. He knew that breaking tradition wasn't always well excepted. He also knew that he would be questioned by the other masters about it. Tigress asked Shifu," Would it really be all that bad if the other masters seen this? I'm sure they would understand."

Shifu nodded. He did take that into consideration. The rest of the group started to come out to look at the tree. Crane said,"That's a big tree. Is it really needed to be that big?"

"Well, if we want to have all the presents under it, yes."

Shortly after he finished speaking, the palace doors flung open. Masters Croc and Ox came through. They noticed the tree, which distracted them long enough for the Wu sisters to hide. Ox asked,"What's with the tree?"

"Well, my pupil here," Shifu motioned towards DB, who waved, and then continued,"is from a dimension where they celebrate a holiday known as Christmas. A tradition in the holiday has this tree to put presents under."

Croc asked,"Where are you going to put it?"

"We don't know yet. We really don't want to interfere with the Winter feast. I really don't care where it's put, just as long as I can have Christmas."

"Well, why not just put it up in a corner of the Sacred Hall of Warriors? You can have it out of the way, and I'm sure the other masters won't question it too much."

Shifu knew that Ox had a good point. "Alright."

"So what's this wolf's name?"

Everyone said at once,"He's a coyote, not a wolf."

"My name's DB." He bowed to them and said,"It's alright that you mistook me for a wolf. It's a common mistake."

The other two bowed back. "Do you need help getting it in there?"

"Na. I got it." DB lifted it up like he had done before, surprising the two masters. They entered the hall, and DB set it down in one of the corners. He then wrapped a white cloth around it. Then he got a frustrated look on his face. "I'll be right back." He ran out.

"I wonder what he's after."

"We just learned about this holiday ourselves, so we have no idea."

They waited about fifteen minutes. DB entered with a bucket of water and some sticks and a piece of bamboo. He held up his hand to keep them from speaking. He got the bucket to stand on some of the sticks. He then stuck one end of the bamboo into the tree, near the base. The other end was stuck through one side of the bucket, but the water didn't spill. "Now, the tree will stay alive until after Christmas. Let's get to decorating it. I'll make Christmas lights. Po and Tigress," He handed them several buckets of popcorn,"make strings of popcorn." He then handed them two needles and spools of thread. "Viper, put this blue thing on it, don't know what it's called. Need more, I'll give ya more." Viper took it and started coiliing up the tree. "Monkey, put these bows on there." He handed Monkey several bows. "Mantis, put on these candy canes. The extras, we'll eat. The rest of you, work on getting these ornaments on it." They all did as they were assigned. They didn't see how DB was making the lights, they just seen he was. Once Viper had finished her job, she started putting the lights on in the same fashion. They last of it was done after about an hour. "Now for the finishing touch."

Shifu asked,"What is the finishing touch?"

DB took out a star and pointed at the top. "Crane would you like the honor of putting the tree topper on?"

"I think you should. I'll give you a lift."

"You sure?"

"Ya. This is all for you and you said it was an honor." Crane grabbed DB by his shoulders and flew him to the top. It was placed perfectly. They landed and everyone marveled at the tree. The Wu sisters were hiding in the hall and marveled at it as well. "That is the second most beautiful sight I've ever seen." Viper gave Crane a peck on the cheek for his comment.

"This is definently going to be one of my best Christmas's ever."

***Informant comes in speaking almost in a whisper" Informant:Hey guys. I'm doing the closing. I know Wan's supposed to do it. I'm so glad I'm her boyfriend's best friend. Otherwise I'd be dead.**

**Wan: YOU MAY BE DEAD ANYWAYS!**

**Informant:Well, look at the time. Please review! *runs off***

**Wan:*runs on screen* As he said, review! *chases after Informant* GET BACK HERE!**

**Tigress: Um, if you see those two, hit them with tranquilizers. Preferably Wan first. Bye. *leaves***

***banging is heard from a closet and then muffled screams* *sign falls down with letters "ME"* Random guy:COME ON! Now I've gotta get new wires for these!**


	3. Wreck the Halls and Shopping

**Tigress: Well, it's my turn to do the introduction. We still haven't found the author. Enjoy.**

DB turns from admiring the tree and asks,"What are you two doig here anyways?"

"Oh, I completely forgot. We came here to ask Master Shifu some questions about the Winter feast, especially since there have been increased reports of the Wu sisters being around. Mainly around the Valley of Peace."

DB just stared at Ox with a completely blank face. Croc asked, "Do you know who the Wu sisters are?"

"Yes. But, if they were around, don't you think we would be there to stop them?"

"They are fast and silent. So, you may not even know they are there until long after they're gone."

DB simply shrugged. "I was actually thinking of inviting them to this celebration."

Ox and Croc said in unison, "WHAT!"

"What's wrong with that? I'm sure they would be able to act civilized long enough for us to enjoy ourselves."

"I doubt that."

"I agree with him. Those three are just evil."

"No. Evil would be _my _enemies. Especially Diablo."

"Have you met the Wu sisters?" Ox was now glaring at DB.

"Well, they actually did help us defeat my first enemy, Traitor."

"Probably because they had something to gain."

"I'm gonna go down to the Valley to do some shopping for gifts. You two can talk to Master Shifu about whatever." DB then left and the Five and Po left the Sacred hall of Warriors.

**In the Valley**

DB was starting to be surrounded like the Five and Po, but not as bad. DB moaned because he was starting to be the center of attention. He noticed the Wu sisters in disguise, so walked towards them."Hey. Sorry about that unexpected surprise."

They took him into an alleyway when no one was looking. Su removed her hat, as did her sisters. "What was the point of what you said?"

"You mean me saying I was thinking of inviting you and that you guys helped us with one of my enemies?"

"Yes. You were the one that wanted us to remain known as villians. So, why would you even tell of when we helped you?"

"Su, please don't yell at him. They don't think we have changed, so it doesn't matter. We can also go to the party and pretend like we are evil, but are willing to act civilized."

"Alright. But, DB, try not to be so obvious about stuff that you want secret, okay?"

"Alright." The Wu sisters left, followed by DB, who again had villiagers surrounding him.

**Jade Palace**

The warriors were admiring the work they had done. "This place looks great."

"Sure does, Viper."

"You guys kidding it looks-"

Po was cut off by everyone saying, "Awesome, we know."

The group headed up to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. When they got there, they seen a group of five bandits with torn up decorations in their hands. Tigress angrilyy yelled at them,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

They all chuckled. "Doing what we were paid to do. Destroy these decorations."

The Five and Po made short work of the bandits. "Guys, I think we should check out the rest of the Jade Palace."

"He's right. Po, Mantis, and I will go to the training hall. Monkey, Crane and Viper, go to the barracks." They all nodded and headed off to their assigned areas.

**Training hall**

The doors burst open because of a couple of bandits being thrown through them. Ten bandits were tearing down the decorations and throwing them into the field of fiery death. Mantis knocked down some of those that were in the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, setting them off. Po threw Tigress up to the Seven Talon Rings. She grabbed onto one of them and swung onto one of the other Rings and fought a bandit that was also hanging on there, eventually knocking him into the Gaunlet of Wooden Warriors. Po grabbed a couple off of the wall, and hit them against each other to knock them out, then threw them into the Jade Tortise. Tigress had swung onto another ring and was alternating between the two that she was fighting because they were swinging back and forth. She grabbed one off their ring and threw them onto the other, making them fall into the gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. Mantis jumped back and forth between two bandits, kicking them. He then grabbed them and swung them around, throwing one into the field of firey death, and the other into the Jade Tortise. The one that had landed in the field of firey death had gotten out with charred fur and then fell down. Those that had been knocked into the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors had fallen down and the Warriors had slowly come to a stop. The three warriors looked around at what had been destroyed. There were only a few paper snow flakes left and one mistletoe still hanging. Along the walls, the lights were still up, along with part of the green. That was all. "Let's go see if the decorations are still up in the barracks."

**barracks**

The three warriors were in a fight through the rooms. Some holes had been punshed threw the paper walls. Viper was fighting a bandit that had gotten hold of one of Crane's hats. He blocked a flick of her tail with it. He tried hitting her with it, but she ducked and wrapped herself around his arms and made him hit himself until he was knocked out. Crane was trying to fight someone who had grabbed his paints, but the bandit kept on throwing paint at him. Some of the paint got into Crane's eyes, blinding him. "AHH! I CAN'T SEE!" He tried to get the paint out, unsuccesfully. He got knocked down by the bandit, but they were knocked out by Viper. Monkey had found that one of the bandits had found his stash of Almond cookies. Monkey was trying to get his jar of Almond cookies from him. He sprung towards him, using his tail. The bandit ducked, but Monkey grabbed him with his tail as he went over him, then used his momentum to fling the bandit threw a door. Monkey grabbed his cookies, too. He held them in his tail as he fought two more bandits. He kicked one of them, only to be knocked down by another one. The bandit had a small axe. He was about to strike again, when Crane knocked him down using his wing, but still blinded and still trying to get the paint out of his eyes. The bandit got up again, but was knocked out by Tigress from behind. A bandit tried to attack her from the door, but he was stopped by Mantis. "Crane come wth me. Let's get that paint out of your eyes."

"Did you guys not have any bandits?"

"Actually, we had ten. They tore down most of the decorations."

"while Viper's helping Crane, let's go tell Master Shifu."

Everyone replied,"Ya."

**Sacred hall of Warriors**

The three masters had just defeated the last of the bandits that had tried to knock over the tree. They had succeeded, but Shifu had saved the star. The three sighed. The doors opened with Tigress, Po, Monkey, and Mantis coming through. "You were attacked, master?"

"Yes. I was only able to save the star." The group walked out. "We need to clean this up and redecorate before DB sees it. Who-"

He was cut off by DB asking,"Do what before I see it?" Everyone looked up to see DB with a bid box in his arms. "Why do you have the tree topper?"

"DB, we were attacked. Evidently they were here only to tear down the decorations."

Everyone expected him to become sad, but they were shocked by what he said. "As long as the star is okay, I'm fine." All their mouths were gaping from shock. He chuckled and said, "Look, I only care about the star because it is from my former ninja master. He made it himself. The decorations are only a simple tradition for Christmas, so it doesn't matter. I can make some more. I only really care about the meaning behind Christmas to be held."

"You mean being together with friends and family?"

"Well, that is only a small part of it. The biggest thing is something that is often forgotten. It is to celebrate the birth of Jesus. He is the reason for the season."

Viper slithered in with Crane walking right behind. "Hey guys. Did you tell DB?"

"Yes and he took it surprisingly well."

"Ya. I'm just not going to get any sleep until everything is cleaned up and we redecorate. They are only tradition. Not the meaning, which is the birth of Jesus."

"Wel, we need to get back to Gongmen City. See you all at the Christmas party."

"Hey, think you guys can start telling other masters about the party?"

"Sure."

Ox and Croc left, and the Wu sisters jumped into the courtyard with everyone else. Wan gave DB a kiss. He smiled and turned to Po saying, "Think you can get supper ready while I put these up in my room?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh, and Monkey, try hiding your almond cookies someplace other than your room. And I don't mean in someone else's room, either." He walked off to the Barracks while everyone else left for the kitchen.

**In the kitchen**

Po was at the stove woth Tigress, while everyone else was sitting around the table with the star sitting in the center. "So, someone paid those bandits to destroy the decorations?"

Tigress had just told the story of the bandit attack. "Yes. We tried to stop them, but they had evidently been at it for a while. Who do you thin-"

DB cut her off saying, "Diablo. The other ones wouldn't, because they all have enough respect for Christmas to not ruin it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Order up."

Everyone was eating their noodles, when Wan asked, "Hey, what's the point of those?"

She pointed to a mistletoe tat was hanging. "Ya. When I asked Informant, he started laughing and told us to ask you."

"We'll, I'll demonstrate. Wan, could you stand under it?" She obliged without question. "You see, whenever someone stands under it, you do this." He pulled Wan into a kiss. When they seperated, he sat back down. "Also, Monkey, at the party, I want you to run around with a mistletoe hanging on the end of a stick and hang it over people, eventually hanging it over either me or Wan when we're close to one another. I want it to seem random, though."

"Wait, why him?"

"He's a prankster, and that is a common prank that people do at this time of year."

"He has a good point. It'll seem completely normal."

"Also, for the Wu sisters' entrance, I was thinking you could jump over the wall and land right in front of either Master Ox or Master Croc and say something like, 'We can act civilized if you can,' or along those lines."

"Alright, but won't that still seem a little out of character for us?"

"Well, Su, I figured you could think of a reason for it. Well, I'm gonna get started on wrapping those gifts. Think you guys can start on the clean up?"

"Sure." DB left to his room and everyone else left to the training hall, except Po, who stayed behind to clean the dishes.

**Po:Hey, I'm doing the closing, since Tigress is busy cleaning. This is so AWESOME! Now, please review while I go raid the author's fridge. *runs off* *banging is heard from a closet* *slows down* *ends with a single thump and a moan***


	4. New Decorators and the First Feast

**Shifu:Well, please enjoy the newest chapter for this Christmas Special.**

The morning gong rang. The warriors all tiredly exited their rooms because they had spent long hours from last night to clean up the mess, mainly by throwing it all into the field of firey death. Shifu said through yawns, "No training today. You may all go back to sleep." Po fell asleep where he stood, while the others reentered their rooms.

DB suddenly exited his room. He didn't even seem tired. "Where is everyone?" He shrugged his shoulders and decided to go to the kitchen. He never even noticed Po.

**In the kitchen**

DB had decided to just grab a few bean buns since he really didn't want to clean up the kitchen. He was reading a list while leaning against a cabinet and eating a bean bun. "Alright. I have all the present for the Five, Po, Shifu, and the Wu sisters bought and wrapped. I have presents for the other masters bought, but not wrapped. So, now I just have to buy and wrap presents for those from my dimension. We also need to finish cleaning up the whole building from that raid."

A portal opened up and Informant came through. "Hello, DB."

"Hey. I was just reading the list of who I need to buy presents for and whose I still need to wrap."

"Oh. Well, I just wanted to remind you about your parents coming tomorrow."

DB looked at him with a confused expression."Wait. If they're coming tomorrow, then either I have the days messed up, or the dimensions are not lined up at midnight for New Years."

Now Informant had the confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, a day here is six hours there."

"Ya."

"And every four midnights, unless I'm mistaken, happen at the same time."

"They do."

"Well, that means that they would have to be here before six in the morning to be here tomorrow. Unless I have days messed up, this should be the midnight that they are lined up."

"You aren't messed up, but I guess that's right. So, it'll be the day after tomorrow."

"Okay, well thanks. Also, I think everyone, except Monkey and Mantis, like the idea of mistletoe. But, Monkey is going to like it because he's going to be pranking people because of it during the party."

"Let me guess, you gave him the idea so that you and Wan could eventually kiss without people realizing that you two are dating."

"Pretty much."

"Well, just make sure you let everyone know that it will be the day after tomorrow that your parents will arrive." Informant then noticed the star sitting in the middle of the table. "I see you had the tree topper with you. Explains why we couldn't find it for the ninja Christmas party. I'll make sure to let everyone there know about the one happening here."

"Alright. I'll make sure everything valuble is hidden, just so it won't get broken."

Informant then left. DB finished his bean buns and went to the valley to buy some more gifts, but not without the star.

**miles away**

The villians were sitting around a table discussing plans to take out DB. Traitor stopped and looked away for a little bit. Avenger noticed this and asked,"What is it?"

"Well, I just realized that we are discussing plans to take out DB and does anyone know what time of year it is?"

Diablo practically spit out the words, "Christmas time."

"Wow. I completely forgot. Did you forget, Mastermind?"

"Yes I did. I wonder if DB will be holding a Christmas party."

"He will. He's also planning on inviting us. I say we just destroy it."

The other three stared at him like he had lost his mind. "My name may be Traitor, but even I wouldn't destroy a Christmas party. Christmas is the time of year that we put aside any fighting."

"Well, mi nombre es Diablo. Diablo means Devil. Devil hates Christ, which is what Christmas is about, so I'm not gonna celebrate it."

"Guys, I have an idea for what we can do for a Christmas present for DB."

"What is it, Avenger?"

"We could help decorate the Jade Palace."

"I just hired some bandits to wreck the place. They had it decorated."

"YOU DESTROYED THE DECORATIONS!?"

Diablo was unfazed by their reactions and unified yell. "Ya. I just said that."

"Look. We may be evil, but we still respect the traditions that have been set for Christmas. You can stay here. We'll go help DB redecorate the Jade Palace." After Avenger finished speaking, he, Traitor, and Mastermind got up and left.

Diablo just sat there with his feet sitting on the table. He began talking with himself about how to destroy DB.

**Jade Palace**

The residence had finally woken up, except Po. They were still tired, but they were much better than earlier today. Tigress had used her lessons from Po to cook breakfast. Mantis was the first to say anything about it. "Tigress, this tastes very good. Not as good as Po's, but still good."

The rest of the Five and the Wu sisters agreed. Tigress seen DB walking by the kitchen with another box of gifts. "DB, what's in the box?"

"Huh? Oh! Just some more gifts for those from my dimension. Also, my parents will be arriving the day after tomorrow."

Shifu asked,"Why the sudden change of plans?"

"Informant hadn't thought about the time that they would have to be here, since this dimension is four times as fast as mine."

"Ah."

"Well, gotta get to wrapping these."

"Yes you do."

DB turned around, dropped the box, drew a katana, and said,"What are you three doing here!?"

Everyone sitting around the table to see Traitor, Avenger, and Mastermind. Traitor and Avenger were leaning against the walls and Mastermind was just standing in a relaxed way. Traitor chuckled and said,"You can put the sword away. We come in peace. We actually thought we would give you a Christmas present early."

"We're going to help you decorate."

DB immediately put away his katana and smiled. "Thanks guys!"

The warriors all looked at DB like he had lost his mind. "Are you sure you can trust them?"

"Yes I am, Tigress. Yes I am."

"So, what do you want us to do first?"

"Well, ask them. I'm going to finish wrapping these gifts. I even have your gifts in here. Where's Diablo?"

The three sighed. Avenger stepped forward. "He's actually the one that is the reason for the decorations being destroyed in the first place. He isn't going to be at the party."

"Oh. Well, three out of four ain't bad."

DB then walked off. The ones that were left were glaring at the three villians. Wan stepped forward and right to them. She spoke with more than a hint of rage in her voice. "I will believe you for the sake of my boyfriend. But, if you so much as bump a board out of place I will rip off your ears and then use my katana to cut out your inards and use those as decorations, GOT IT!?"

Everyone backed up and the three villians simply nodded with fear written on their faces. DB came in and said,"I love it when she gets threatening like that."

Wan smiled and brought him into a hug and said, "Oh, you." Monkey held some mistletoe over their head, but still with fear on his face. The couple smiled and kissed. When they released, Wan said, "I think you should get back to wrapping the presents." DB left with a smile. Wan then gave a threatening glare to the three villians, who were still cowering. They jumped and she smiled an evil smile. She began walking off, with the others soon following.

Shifu was the only one left. "I've never even seen Tigress that scary." He shuddered at the memory replaying itself in his mind.

**in the training hall**

They had all come in. Wan turned around to stare at the three villians. "We need to take the destroyed decorations and throw them on the field of firey death for them to be destroyed the rest of the way." The three nodded, since they were afraid of saying the wrong thing and getting thrown in there themselves. "Don't worry. I won't throw you three in there. I'd just do as I said earlier. You all remember, right?" The three nodded vigourously. Wan chuckled. They all got to work, going around, getting the rest of the decorations.

**Two days later**

Po had fixed up a big feast with the help of his dad, Tigress, and, regretably, DB. Everyone got dressed up for the meal. They were now just waiting. Finally, a portal opened and Informan stepped out in his Cristmas ninja outfit, which was green for the most part. His gloves were red, along with a strip around his elbows, shoulders, and knees. He also had a part of it that was red and looked like a santa hat, but was connected to the top of the uniform. Everyone supressed a chuckled, except for DB. "Nice to see you in that."

"Why do we have to wear these for Christmas?"

"Tradition. Also, we have three others here." At that point, Traitor, Avenger, and Mastermind stepped out of the shadows.

Then, DB's parents came through. They imediatley noticed DB's enemies. Informant knew what their reaction was, so he said,"Don't worry. DB knows that they're here."

"I do. They are actually here to help decorate, which Diablo was kind enough to tear down." There was obvious sarcasm in his voice. "Enough about that. Let's have a feast."

**two hours later**

Everyone had finished eating and were now just sitting around, joking and laughing. DB slowly stopped laughing. "Well, what time were you two planning on heading over to grandma and grandpa's?"

"We were planning on heading there around eight thirty."

"Well, then I guess it's time for you to leave." He gave them both a hug and kiss. "See ya for Christmas in this dimension."

"So, how long will it be for us?"

"About four and a half days. One and a half before New years at midnight. Comes at the same time for both dimensions. Wait until a little after noon, so we will be up."

"Alright." His mom and him were both about in tears.

DB wiped away his mom's tears. "You need to keep from crying so that the others don't wonder what is going on, okay?"

"Okay." They hugged one more time before his parents left.

As they were leaving, they all three said,"I love you." The portal closed and DB went to his room.

The villians even had a soft look in their eyes. "He has a strong attachment to his parents."

"I studied him for a while, so I know exactly how strong it is. It is unbreakable."

Wan ran off to DB's room to try to comfort him.

**DB's room**

DB was sitting in his room, fiddiling with something with tears in his eyes. His door opened and he hid what he had in his hand. He seen it was Wan and just went up to her and wept into her shoulder. She knew it was hard for him to be away from his parents, especially after he had just had to say goodbye. He would be seeing them shortly, but that didn't make it any easier. Wan just lightly stroked his back, knowing the others would be cleaning everything up.

**Shifu:That's the end of this chapter. It would be much appreciated if you would leave a review.**


	5. The Fight Before Christmas

**Monkey: I'm doing the introduction today. If you know where the author is, please let us know.**

The decorations were almost comepletely cleaned up by evening. DB and Wan had stayed in his room for the entire day. Every one else was in the kitchen. "Why are those two still in there? They've been in there all day."

"I think I know what they're doing." This gave Mantis a slap from Viper. "WHAT!?"

"DB's hurting. He obviously has a strong connection with his parents."

"Doesn't mean he's not doing 'that' with Wan." He got another slap, but from Su this time.

"He's not that kind of person!"

"Neither is our sister."

"People can change though!" He dodged a slap coming from Viper, but was hit by Tigress, then caught by Shifu. He was obviously irritated by how his students and Wu sisters were acting.

"Right now, I am more proud of how those three villians are acting than you."

"Sorry Master Shifu." Everyone had stood up and bowed while saying this, except for the villians, who had their feet on the table and leaning back in their chairs. Shifu took his staff and knocked the chairs down.

"Though I am more proud of how you are acting, I still won't allow you to put your feet on the table."

"I did that only once. I had to clean the entire Jade Palace with a toothbrush. _My_ toothbrush!"

"He then had to use it, too." Mantis and Monkey were laughing at the memory of Po using his dirty toothbrush.

"Master Shifu is really _that_ mean!?" The three were so shocked.

"I'm not that mean. I only made him use it once."

"But still, "Traitor started,"isn't that a little obsessive?"

"That's what I said! See, Master Shifu! If the villians think it's obsessive, isn't it?"

"No."

"I'm going to check on DB and my sister." Wing got up and left.

**barracks**

Wing started walking down the hallway, when she heard some talking coming from DB's room. She walked softly to DB's door and listened. "So, you really think those would be good gifts for your sisters?"

"Absolutely. They'll love them. Now, are you sure you want to give your enemies those gifts?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Because they're your enemies! What's to keep them from using them against you?"

"I don't care. It's Christmas and they'll love 'em."

"Alright, let's see what you have for everyone else."

Wing knocked on the door. "Come in."

She opened the door and seen the boxes with presents in them and a pile of wrapped presents. She also noticed that they both had a box that they were starting to wrap. "I just wanted to see how you two were doing."

"I'm doing fine, thanks to Wan here. Oh, and Wan."

"Yes?" DB held up a mistletoe over them. "You." They then kissed.

Wing started to feel a little uncomfortable. "I think I'll just go back to the kitchen."

DB held up a finger to get her to wait a little bit. They finally released. "You could stay and help us wrap up the gifts."

"Well, I'll just go and let everyone know you're feeling okay, then be back."

"Alright." Wing left towards the kitchen.

**kitchen**

When Wing returned, the kitchen was a mess, Shifu was sitting with an extremely angry expression and Mantis was slapped agaisnt the wall and everyone else was gone. "Don't even ask."

"Okay. Where is everyone else?"

"Not sure, but they need to be grabbed before too much damage is done."

"I'll go get DB and Wan."

**Barracks**

Wing ran and just opened DB's door, making Wan and DB jump. They had been kissing while laying on his bed. "You two need to get some hobby. Anyways, the others have left the kitchen a mess and I don't know where they are."

The couple sighed. "Let's get 'em." The trio then left, heading first for the training hall.

**Training hall**

They entered and it was destroyed. Several holes were in the walls, the spinning dragons had breaks in them with some being destroyed comepletely, the three of the seven swinging clubs were off of their chains and another was just barely hanging and one was destroyed completely, the gauntlet of wooden warrior were partly destroyed, with some of them missing arms and others missing entire sections, the Jade tortise was split into three pieces and the field of firey death had some parts with constant flames coming out. The adversary was stuck in one of the seven talon rings. Some of the seven talon rings had lost some talons. "Looks like there's going to be a lot of cleaning up to do." They continued their quest to find the others.

**Sacred Peach Tree of heavenly Wisdom**

Monkey and Viper were laying unconcious on the ground. "Three down, eight to go. Wing, take these two to their rooms."

"Alright."

"If they wake before you get them to their rooms, ask them what happened. We'll be going first to the Dragon Grotto, then to the Pool of Tears."

Wing nodded and carried the two off.

**Dragon Grotto**

Wan and DB arrived to see the dragon destroyed and part of the ceiling falling in. DB shook his head and said, "What went on that caused this?"

"I don't know. Let's get to the Pool of Tears."

**Pool of Tears**

They finally found everyone else. They all obviously were angry, but who knew why. DB and Wan were watching them fight. "DB, should we do something?"

They both dodged Traitor being thrown towards them. "Maybe after they cool down a little. Or after they are more worn down."

"It would go quicker if we did something now. Let's just try to get them knocked out."

"Alright."

And those two were now in the fight, but only hitting pressure points to paralyze them. DB kicked Po in the back of the neck to knock him out them hit Su with the Chi block. He was then hit by Tigress, who was in turn paralyzed by Wan sticking an acupuncture needle into her spine. DB got up and blocked Mastermind from knocking him down. He was then hit by Avenger and had the tree topper fly out of his pocket. DB noticed this and imediatly went after it. He was knocked down by Crane being thrown into him. He looked towards where he had last seen the Star, but it was gone. He frantically searched, finally finding it. He ran towards it again. He was ran into by Traitor, putting him closer. He got up and ran to it, but just before he grabbed it, it was kicked away be Mastermind, who was locked in combat with Crane. DB ran to it again, finally getting it. He sighed in relief. It was short-lived because Crane was thrown into him again. The star broke when he landed. He stared at it with tears in his eyes. Wan came up to him. She tried to put her hand on his shoulder, but he pulled away. He then turned around to the fight. He quickly took them out. He then grabbed up all the peices of the star and walked away without a word.

**Later that night, kitchen**

Everyone was now concious and fully mobile. They had noodles in front of them, but they weren't eating because DB wasn't sitting with them. They had no idea where he was. Informant then came in and noticed that they were all down and DB wasn't there. "Where's DB?"

"We don't know."

"What happened?"

"My students, Su, and the three villians all got into a fight that resulted in the tree topper being broken."

"Well, that is reason enough for him to be angry. It was a gift to him from his former ninja master and he has everything that his former ninja master owned. All his weapons and his outfits. How did the fight start?"

"I told a joke that Viper thought was inapropriate-"

"I then hit him-"

"I didn't think it was inapropriate, so I lunged at her-"

"I hit him into Tigress-"

"I then lunged towards Crane-"

"But, I stopped her by throwing her into Traitor-"

"Me and Po were both angry at her so we tried jumping at her-"

"But I stopped them by throwing Avenger into them-"

"I then tried attacking Mastermind, but i was stopped by Su-"

They finished in unison,"And the rest is history."

"Wow. A fight near Christmas time all because of a joke that shouldn't have been told during Christmas time. You may have all just ruined Christmas for DB. Not just for this year, either." He then left through a portal, leaving a group of very ashamed warriors. They were all disappointed in themselves for what they had done.

**Inofrmant:I'm doing the closing since the others are all regretting what they did and we don't know where the author is. Please review. Also, if you see DB, please get him to come back to the story.**


	6. Winter Wonderland

**Mantis: Hey. We haven't found the author. Nor have we found DB.**

It had been two days and no one had seen any sign of DB. They were sitting around the table just being sad. "We just had to get into that fight." Mantis seemed to be the one that felt the most guilty, because he had said that for the hundreth time.

"Mantis, we keep telling you, it's not just your fault."

"We all overreacted." Po and Tigress's words seemed to have no effect.

"Well you all seem to have learned about the butterfly effect."

They all turned to see Informant eating a bean bun and sitting on the counter. Po asked,"What's that?"

"It's basically the theory that a small change can cause a major effect. A small joke ruined somebody's holiday. Possibly for the rest of their life."

"I knew it was my fault!"

"Mantis, like Po and Tigress said, it's not just your fault. They all overreacted."

"How will we fix this for him? We have no idea where he is."

"It's been two days here, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, he's probably back in his room. Let's go talk to him." They all left for the barracks.

**Barracks**

They all slowly walked down the hall to DB's room. Po knocked gently on the door and they heard DB yell, "GO AWAY!"

They had never heard so much anger in his voice. They had all jumped back because of it. Informant tried to talk to him through the screen. "D-"

He was imediately cut off by DB yeeling, "WHAT PART OF GO AWAY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

Everyone jumped back again. They all backed away slowly and went back to the kitchen.

**Kitchen**

"What do we do now?"

"I'd say let's wait until evening to try to talk to him. Po, you try first. Don't knock, though. Just enter. That is sometimes what is needed to talk to him at times like these."

**Evening, barracks**

Everyone was standing at the corner to turn to the rooms. Po slowly walked out from around it and everyoone just watched as he walked down. He stopped at DB's door. He turned to it and stopped. He turned his head to the others. They all motioned for him to continue. He took a breath, opened the door and entered.

DB was just sitting on his bed, turned away from his door. "DB-"

DB cut him off and spoke through clenched teeth, "If you wish to live, then you will leave."

"I just wanted to-" Po was cut off again, but this time by a fist hitting him in the face, sending him through the still opened door. The door then closed. Po got up and held his eye. He walked to the group and said,"I'm not going to be the next one to talk to him."

"Crane, you're a man of logic, you talk to him first thing in the morning."

"Great."

"Shifu, make sure the gong doesn't ring tomorrow."

"Very well."

**the next morning**

Crane was the first one up. He walked slowly to DB's room. He sighed at the door. He then bravely opened it and stepped in. DB was in the same position. "D-" He was cut off the same way as Po the second time. He flew all the way across the hall and into Tigress's room.

Tigress woke up from Crane landing on her. She asked,"What are you doing in my room!?"

Crane jumped. "I'm sorry! I was just trying to talk to DB and he hit me in here!"

Tigress took a breath. "Alright. Leave. Take care of where ever he hit you."

"Okay." He walked out of the hole in the wall. He walked into his room, and that is when he realized the pain in his eye.

**kitchen**

Two warriors had ice over their eyes. "I think we need a new plan of approach."

"Maybe what we need is comedy. Monkey, your trying after breakfast." Monkey moaned.

**Barracks**

Monkey walked up to DB's door. He walked in. Before he could even speak, he was hit out, but he flew through the paper wall, across the hall and through Wan's door.

Monkey walked to everyone, holding his eye. Informant was confused. "Why is he only hitting people in the eye? That's weird."

Over the next two days, everyone had tried to talk to him. The guys had a bag of ice over their eyes and the girls had a bag of ice over different areas. Su had one on her arm. Tigress held one to her head. Wing kept one on her knee. Wan just got a bag strapped to her back. Informant slowly remove his bag from his eye. Theu were back to square one. Talking around the table. "Maybe we could go for a walk. Might help us think of something." they all agreed and got up to leave.

**Outside**

There was a thin blanket of snow on the ground. Informant slowly gained a smile. Wan noticed this and asked,"What are you thinking?"

"I may have an idea as to how to help DB."

"How?" Everyone was eager to hear the plan.

"Traitor." He imediatly looked at Informant with a partially surprised expression. "Do you know how to play the guitar?"

"Yes."

"Are you a good singer?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Wan."

"Yes?"

"What's your dress size?"

"Why would _you _need to know?"

"All part of the plan. Come one everyone." They all followed him.

**Barracks, an hour later**

Everyone was just around the corner from the rooms, talking. Informant was the one that began the conversation. "Wan, are you sure the makeup won't smudge under your mask?"

"Yes. Viper assured me it wouldn't."

"I even double checked before I started."

"I am not to sure about this."

"Shifu, I know DB. This will work. Traitor, are you ready with your part?"

"Yes. I'm also not to sure about this."

"I am. Now, Wan, remember what I told you to do when you first speak."

"Alright." She walked down the hallway and stopped at DB's door. She lowered her mask to be around her neck and entered.

DB never even turned around. "Go away."

"DB, please turn around." She spoke in a voice that made a shiver go down DB's back and made his tail wag involuntarily. He sighed because he knew that she was going to win this. He turned around and his jaw dropped. She was in a beautiful green dress that went down to just below her knees and she had a red ribbon tied around her waist. Her claws were out and had red nail polish on them. She had red lipstick with a little blush and some eyeshadow. DB was sure that his eyes were going to pop out of his head. She chuckled slightly at DB's expression. "Get a coat on." She was speaking in the same voice. He didn't hesitate and he followed her. After the two left his room, Informant entered and grabbed the pieces of the broken star.

**Palace courtyard**

DB and Wan were holding hands and staring at each other lovingly. They never even noticed Masters Ox and Croc. Luckily for Wan, they had never seen her without her mask. Their eyes went wide at her beauty. When DB and Wan had passed, Croc said to Ox, "Why can't we get lucky like him?"

"Maybe we're just too busy working. I'm sure that's it." Croc just shrugged as they continued walking.

**in the woods, an hour later**

DB and Wan were walking in the snow. DB noticed Wan shiver, so he too his coat off and put it over her shoulders. She began to object, but noticed he had on another coat. So, they continued walking in silence. Soon, they began hearing a guitar playing. Following, they heard Traitor beginning to sing.

_Sleigh bells ring _

_Are you listening _

_In the lane _

_Snow is glistening _

_A beautiful sight _

_We're happy tonight _

_Walking in a winter wonderland _

_Gone away is the bluebird _

_Here to stay is a new bird _

_He sings a love song _

_As we go along _

_Walking in a winter wonderland _

_In the meadow we can build a snowman _

_Then pretend he is Parson Brown _

_He'll say: Are you married? _

_We'll say: No man _

_But you can do the job _

_When you're in town _

_Later on _

_We'll conspire_

_As we dream by the fire _

_To face unafraid _

_The plans that we've made _

_Walking in a winter wonderland _

_Winter wonderland _

There was just the guitar for a while. DB and Wan just listened to it as they were walking. They were smiling as they were listening to it. Then, Traitor began to sing again.

_In the meadow we can build a snowman _

_And pretend that he's a circus clown _

_We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman_

_Until the other kiddies knock him down _

_When it snows _

_Ain't it thrilling _

_Though your nose gets a chilling _

_We'll frolic and play _

_The Eskimo way _

_Walking in a winter wonderland _

_Yeah we're walking in a winter_

_Yeah we're walking in a winter_

_We're walking in a winter wonderland_

_Wonderland_

_Winter wonderland_

Traitor began singing again, but DB and Wan ignored him as they continued walking.

**Hours later, Jade Palace courtyard**

DB and Wan returned hand in hand. They were lost in each other's eyes. Informant got DB's attention. "Ahem." They botth broke from their trance to see Informant with a smile. "I assume you're feeling much better?"

DB looked at him with a confused expression. "When did I feel down?"

"You were extremely angry about the tree topper that your former ninja master made getting destroyed. But, I was able to fix it."

"Oh! Now I remember. So, let me see it." Informant held up the star. It looked almost perfect. It was a little off from where it started. "I never knew you had craftman skills."

"Well, I have a small amount of them. Not anything like yours or your former master's, but enough to repair this to almost perfection. I am having the ninja welder make a new one so that this one can stay in a protective case. Did you two have fun?"

"Yes. We had fun walking in our winter wonderland." DB and Wan walked on past Informant with big smiles. They went straight for the kitchen for supper.

**Mantis:Well, Informant saved Christmas for DB. So, now I don't feel as bad for what I caused.**

**DB:We keep telling you, it's not your fault.**

**Mantis: I know. You haven't seen the author, have you?**

**DB: Wh-what makes you ask that?**

**Mantis: Well, we haven't found him and you haven't really been looking for him, so I was wondering if you had seen him.**

**DB:I haven't been looking for him because I've been busy. I haven't seen him since the beginning of the first chapter.**

**Mantis: Alright. Well, review!**


	7. (Re)Deck the Halls

***Traitor is heard off screen talking with DB* Traitor:I don't want to do the introduction!**

**DB:Come on! We all agreed we would do a chapter a piece it is your turn now.**

**Traitor:They will all laugh at me because I was singing last chapter!**

**DB:They will not. Besides, you won't hear them if they are. You won't even see them. Now get out there.**

**Traitor:Fine*walks out* Enjoy the chapter. *walks out* Hope you're happy.**

**DB:Would have been happier if you would have put more into it. Oh well. Let's get this chapter on the road.**

The group is sitting around the table for breakfast. DB is looking over a list while he is eating. Traitor is the first to say anything. "We need to get this place redecorated."

"Ya. Got any plans to help us get everything done quickly, DB?"

"I do. We will just work in the same area so we know what everyone else is doing. The last thing we will do is get a new tree and decorate it. Also, I thought it would be nice if we all sang while we worked."

"Why do we need to sing? I sang a lot yesterday!"

"Where's your Christmas spirit?"

Traitor just sighed. Shifu then asked,"What song were you planning on singing?"

"You guys probably wouldn't know it." Everyone, except the three villians and Shifu, gained a nervous expression. DB's face then became serious. "Why are you guys so nervous?" They didn't answer. "I'm waiting."

Po let out a sigh before he began. "We all, maybe, sort-of, kinda were loooking through your filing cabinets and noticed a drawer labeled, 'Christmas Songs,' and we read them all."

It was easily readable that DB wasn't too pleased with the fact of them reading his files. "Why? Why did you guys go through my private stuff?"

Mantis answered the question. "We were just curious about what you had."

"There is a saying that 'Curiosity killed the cat'. But, since it is the Christmas season, I will let it slide. You'll know the song once we start. Well, let's go to the barracks to decorate the rooms. I'll decorate my room after the other decorating is done because all the gifts are there."

**Barracks**

"Traitor and I will make the decorations. You guys hang them."

"Why do I have to make the decprations?"

"Because you are the only other craftsman here besides me."

The two started making the decorations. After a while, DB threww some decorations at the warriors and started the song.

_DB: Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Everyone:Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Everyone caught a piece of the decorations and started hanging them.

_Po: 'Tis the season to be jolly_

_Everyone:Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Mantis jumped back and forth between the top of the walls to put little nails in each side. He was followed by Crane and Viper with some decorations

_Monkey: Don we now our gay apparel_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

DB and Traitor then threw paper snowflakes like ninja stars. They were caught by the Wu sisters, who hung them.

_Mantis: Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

The barracks were soon decorated better than before, so they left for the Training area

**Training hall**

DB and Traitor started out by throwing the mistletoe.

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

They then threw rolls of ribbon out to the warriors, who wrapped them around different training equipment.

_Viper: See the blazing Yule before us_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

DB and Traitor made long strings of light, which Po and Tigress took to hang. They also threw out some bows, which Crane had the honor of hanging.

_Crane: Strike the harp and join the chorus_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

They made green and blue garlands, that Shifu hung up by running along the walls.

_Avenger: Follow me in merry measure_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Silver and red ribbons were thrown to be wrapped around with the garlands.

_Tigress: While I tell of Yule-tide treasure_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

They smiled at their accomplishment, but they still had much to decorate. They continued to decorate while singing the song again. Their first stop was the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

**Trail to Sacred Peach Tree of heavenly Wisdom**

Mantis and Monkey put stakes in the ground and were followed by everyone else, with lights, garlands and bows.

_Shifu: Deck the halls with boughs of holly_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

They soon made it to the top with the Sacred Peach Tree.

_Su: 'Tis the season to be jolly_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Ornaments, ribbons, and lights were soon filling the branches.

_Wan: Don we now our gay apparel_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

The Peach Tree was done, so DB quickly left and everyone went to the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

**Sacred Hall of Warriors**

DB had arrived with the tree and had everything ready excpet all the long decorations. He started to throw the decorations onto the tree while Traitor made the long decorations.

_Wing: Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Mantis was putting all the tinsel on. DB pulled out candy canes like guns, before he threw them onto the tree with several others.

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

_Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la_

Traitor finished the long decorations, so he, Crane and Viper wrapped them around the tree.

_Mastermind: See the blazing Yule before us_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Informant came in and noticed what was going on, so he joined in singing and throwing some bows onto the tree.

_Informant: Strike the harp and join the chorus_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

The last thing to put on it was the star, which DB had with him the entire time. This time, Traitor picked him up to place it on the tree.

_Traitor: Follow me in merry measure_

_Everyone: Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

After flying a few circles around the tree, they finally reached the top and DB placed it on top.

_DB: While I tell of Yule-tide treasure_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

_Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Traitor dropped DB, who rolled as soon as he landed and came to be on one knee and his arms up during the last line of "la's" . "I have a thing for the dramatics." He answered the question before it was even asked. They all then turned to the tree and stood in awe of their work. "Definently the best Christmas."

**Traitor: I hate singing. Please review.**


	8. Run in With Diablo

***Avenger jumps out of nowhere*Avenger: ENJOY THE CHAPTER! *jumps out of sight***

**DB:See, Traitor. THAT is how you're supposed to do it.**

**Traitor: Show off.**

A nice bowl of noodles were being enjoyed, along with DB's sugar cookies. Which means the kitchen is a mess and everyone is covered in flour and cookie dough. "Though these are delicious, did you have to make them while we were in here?"

A nervous smile came onto DB's flour and cookie dough covered face. "Just wanted to do something nice. I should have thought before I acted. I'll clean this up." Tigress was glaring at him, which made him shrink into his chair and give a nervous laugh. Tigress gave a low growl.

"Tigress, don't be so angry at him. He was just trying to do something for the holiday spirit." Tgress didn't stop her glare. Instead, she picked up a cookie shaped like DB and bit off the head. DB shuddered. "You can beat her in a spar, so why did you shudder?"

"Just because I can beat her doesn't mean that she is any less intimidating. Also doesn't mean she isn't going to eventually beat me. I mean, everyone is learning my style of fighting. So, she could eventually figure out how to beat me."

Tigress smirked because she could intimidate even him. "Everyone, take a bath, then head for bed. Except DB. You will stay here and clean everything up."

"Yes master." Everyone left, leaving DB alone. He sighed and began to work.

**Hours later**

DB had finally cleaned up the kitchen and he also made sure his feet got cleaned so he wouldn't track the cookie dough and flour everywhere. He headed off to the shower house. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen. He proceeded with extra caution. He occasionally looked behind him and above him. He was on edge. He finally made it to the shower house without a problem. He turned the handle for it and looked behind him before he entered. He entered slowly, looking in every direction as he came in, making sure they weren't behind the door. He closed and locked the door. He leaned on it and sighed. "I must just be worried about nothing. Letting my nerves get the better of me."

He then heard someone say, "Sometimes, you should let the nerves get the better of you." He jumped and turned to see Diablo sitting in the shadows. He leaned forward and said,"Jumpy. And inmundo."

DB just growled. He knew Diablo wouldn't put a fight aside for Christmas. "Why are you here?"

"To ruin your feliz Navidad."

DB smirked. "Gonna be hard to do. Even your allies want a very merry Christmas."

"Well, I'm not going to do it directly. But, I will do it. Adiós." He then left through a portal. DB sighed. He knew that something was going to happen.

**An hour later**

DB had just gotten out and shook himself dry. He put a towel around his waist. He heard someone enter, so he hid and got his katana ready. It was a boar bandit. DB exchanged his katana for darts and a dart tube. He loaded one in and waited. He fired, getting the boar in the shoulder. The boar then passed out. DB quickly got changed into his clean clothes, just in case more bandits came in. He definently did not need any bandit raids on the palace again. It was only a few days until Christmas. They wouldn't have time to redecorate if it was torn down at this time. He quickly made a search over the palace grounds. Nothing. He sighed, knowing that the next few days will be stressful.

**Next morning, kitchen**

Everyone entered a clean kitchen with breakfast made and a flour-covered DB sitting on the floor, sharpening his katana. "I already had breakfast." He never even looked up. Wan knelt down to him. He looked up at her and she kissed him, leaving a clean spot on his cheek. He smiled as he continued to sharpen his katana. It was silent except for the katana being sharpened. But, it was a calming. Not like the other times it was quiet. It almost seemed appropriate. After everyone was done, DB stopped, making everyone jump at the abrupt stop. "I met Diablo last night. He said that he was going to indirectly ruin my merry Christmas. Not sure how he was-"

He was cut off by Zeng flying in and saying, "MASTER SHIFU! THERE'S A BANDIT RAID IN THE VALLEY!"

DB was off before any order was given to go. "Follow him." They all left. "I sure hope Diablo isn't a part of this raid."

**Valley**

DB lept off of the last step, launching himself towards the group of bandits. He was like a cannon ball. The other warriors came down, the Wu sisters taking to the rooftops before they were close enough for anyone to notice them. There were archers on the roof, taking aim at DB. Wan did not like that idea too well. She tackled the first one, then threw him into another three. She lept across the street and took the bow from the archer and shot an arrow to break the other bows. After she fired the arrow, she broke the bow over the head of the archer she took it from, then threw his unconcious body into other archers. There was only one archer left. He hit himself over the head with his own broken bow, knocking himself out. Wan then threw him into the bandits below, then disappeared into the shadows. The Five and Po were doing a great job of taking out the others. Po and Tigress were fighting together. She hit a bandit into Po, who hit him into another bandit, that was caught by Viper. She jumped off of him like a spring, then used her tail like a whip to another boar. She was caught by one she didn't see. Crane came to her rescue, by picking up the boar. In his fear, the bandit let go of Viper, but she had a hold of Crane's leg. She climbed onto his back. When he knew she was safe, he dropped the boar. He landed on another bandit, knocking both of them out. Mantis was annoying two bandits, because he was jumping between them and they were swinging angrily at him. He was just chuckling. He jumped up in between them and they hit each other with their maces. Monkey used his tail to grab one of the bandits legs and then throw them over his head. He grabbed an axe that was swung downward. He took the bandit that was stil on his tail and hit him on the side of the bandit that had swung the axe at him. Tigress and Po took out one more boar. Po using his gut and Tigress using her fist. They smiled at their accomplishment. DB jumped onto the buildings to search for the Wu sisters and to avoid the inevitable crowd. He found Su and Wing easily. "Hey, where's Wan?"

"We aren't sure. She defeated all the archers because they were taking aim at you. After that, she disappeared into the shadows."

DB sniffed the air. He then took off in a direction. The two Wu sisters followed him. He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop. He eventually went out of the village. He continued to run. He found her tied to a tree. He drew his katana. Diablo came down with a kick. DB was kicked into a tree. Diablo chuckled and said, "Ain't that a kick in the head."

"I hate your one-liners. Also, that one doesn't suit your accent."

The three Wu sister chuckled as DB got up. He shook himself a little as he got into his fighting position. Diablo put a katana to Wan's throat. DB just froze. Su and Wing didn't dare move. "You come at me, I kill her." DB's righteous fury kicked in, melting the snow around him. Diablo chuckled evily. "Today, you will die. Along with all your friends." DB was just getting angrier, which was shown by the intensity of the fire. It had turned blue and more snow had melted. Diablo jabbed Wan's throat just enough for a drop of bood to come out. "Force yourself to calm down, or else!" DB closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His fire went down. He opened his eyes, and you could still tell he was angry. Wan hissed at Diablo, only making him chuckle more. Diablo was so focussed on DB, that he didn't notice his three allies come up behind him and cut Wan free. Diablo chuckled again at DB's expression, but it soon stopped after Wan hit him in the cheek. He hit a tree and fell. He got up, only to have a pile of snow fall on him. He got out of the snow to be met with a fit of laughter from both his enemies and allies. He shook the snow off of his nose and got out of the snow, not looking the least bit pleased. He knew he wouldn't win now, so he left through a portal. The rest went back to the Jade Palace.

**Jade Palace**

DB and Wan were wrapped in blankets, since they were both barefoot when they were in the snow and got a bit of a cold from it. It wasn't anything serious. They would be okay by Christmas. They smiled at each other as Po brought them some noodle soup. They ate it quickly. "Thank you, Po."

"No problem guys. Need help getting to your rooms."

"No. But, thanks for the offer." They slowly got up and walked to their rooms.

**barracks**

DB and Wan went into her room. They got into her bed and smiled before they fell asleep. Su opened the door. She smiled at them. She closed the door and left, knowing everything was alright.

**Avenger: Well, DB has a cold now. That can't be good. I'd also like to know how he had those weapons with his clothes off. Guess I can ask him later. Review.**


	9. The End

**Su: It is great to see all of you who have been reading this. Enjoy the ;atest installment of our Christmas Special.**

It was Christmas morning. The morning gong didn't sound, but everyone was up at the time of the gong. Except DB. He was up hours before. Everyone made their way to the kitchen to see DB there with noodles, tofu, been buns, dumplings, almond cookies, and sugar cookies. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, to you, too. I am surprised to see the kitchen is clean."

"Come on Shifu. I made sure that the second I finished everything I cleaned. Don't you think I would be kind enough to do that on Christmas?"

"Well, why are you clean?"

"I just took a bath. So, let's eat!"

It was exceptionally well prepared. "WOW! This is even better than Po's cooking!"

"I have to agree with the little guy."

"I did give it a hundred and fifty percent. I ususally give it only a hundred percent."

Everyone stared at him with confused expressions, which he didn't seem to notice. Shifu finally asked, "How can you give over one hundred percent?"

"Well, because of us being made by a limitless God, we can create new limits for us. The only limitations are those we set ourselves. Now, Wu sisters, I'm sorry, but you have to leave. At least until the party. The main reason is so that me and Wan aren't kissing when someone is coming in that doesn't know of the Wu sisters being good and me dating one of them."

"We understand." The Wu sisters then left and DB went to his room.

**Sacred Hall of Warriors, two hours later**

Everyone, except DB, was sitting there with the doors open. DB finally came in, wearing a red and green striped shirt. One of his gloves was green, while the other was red. His pants were green and he had a red Santa hat on. Everyone had gaping mouths. "It's not a little too festive, is it? I want complete honesty."

Mantis was the first to speak. "It's not a little too festive. It's A LOT too festive."

"At least he's honest."

Traitor spoke next. "Next time you face us, just wear that because we will die from laughing."

"I agree."

"Well, I was just extra excited about Christmas that I went a little overboard with the outfit."

Croc and Ox came in and ox started, "Hey guys. What's-" He stopped when he noticed what DB had on. "What's up with his outfit?"

"I went a little overboard with making a festive outfit."

"A little?"

"If you had thought you weren't going to have your favorite holiday with your parents, and then find out you are, how would you react?"

"Point taken. So, when is the party gonna start?"

"When more people arive."

At that moment, a portal opened and several ninjas came through, ending with DB's parents and Informant. They all had boxes of presents. "Hey, DB. Where do you want us to put the presents?" DB pointed to the tree. "Right. Sorry."

"It's okay Informant. I'm just glad I can spend Christmas with my parents." He then gave his parents a hug. "I'm glad to see you both."

"We're glad to see you, too. But, what's with your outfit?"

"Everyone has asked me about that. I got overly excited."

**An hour later**

A few more guests had arrived, all msters. They had brought the presents and the party was starting with a few Christmas songs. After "Silent Night" had ended, the Wu sisters were on top of the wall around the Jade Palace. The masters all got into a fighting stance upon there arrival. "Everyone, calm down. I invited them."

The Wu sisters jumped down and walked up to Ox and Croc. "If you can act civilized, so can we." The two were dead silent and everyone else, except for the ninjas, DB, the villians, and DB's parents, had gaping mouths. "I'll take that as a yes."

DB walked up to Ox and Croc with a smirk. They both said,"Not one word."

**Two hours later**

The rest of the masters had arrived, as did the other clans of ninjas, even the ninjas of love. DB shivered at their arrival, even though he knew they wouldn't chase him. DB rang a bell to get everyone's attention. "It is time for the giving of gifts!"

Everyone filed into the Sacred Hall of Warriors. After they were in, DB said to them, "Everyone sit down. I will call your name as I pick up the gifts."

**Five hours later**

There were eight gifts left gifts left. "Su Wu." All the masters glared at her as she got up and grabbed her gift. "Traitor." He literally flew down and grabbed the present. "Diablo, he isn't here. So, could Traitor, Mastermind, or Avenger tkae the gift for him when you leave? Next present. Wing Wu." She recieved the same glares as Su. "Avenger. Mastermind." He handed them their gifts at the same time. "Wan Wu." Glares came form the crowd again. When she grabbed her gift, he mouthed to her, 'one more'. She knew it was to be given when they were alone. DB picked up the last gift. It was to him. The _only_ gift to him. "This one is mine." That is when it hit just about everyone. They had forgotten about him. The one that this was done for. He opened up. A smile formed on his face, and a tear came from his eye. He looked over to his parents, who were smiling. It was from them and the ninjas. The crowd could only tell it was a picture. "Everyone, you may go back to partying." They left to the courtyard, but DB left to the barracks.

**Barracks**

DB entered his room to hang up the picture. He smiled at it. He turned around to see Wan standing there. She seemed a little sad. "What is it?"

"Even I forgot to get you a present. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, because the other present I have for you is mutually beneficial."

"What is it?"

DB smiled and pointed up. There was mistletoe. "That answer your question?" Wan smiled and tackled him into a kiss. Unknown to them, DB's parents were watching with Su, Wing, and Shifu. When they released, DB said, "We should get back to the party, beautiful." At that, the audience was gone.

"Ya. I'll leave first. You leave a little later." She gave him a peck on the cheek before leaving. DB stared at the picture one more time before he left as well.

**Courtyard**

DB entered and was stopped by Ox. "You need to get a hold of Monkey."

"Why?" DB already knew.

"He is going around and holding that mistletoe over people's heads. I've had to kiss three times already."

"Let him have his fun. It's Christmas."

"If he does it to me one more time, he is going to regret it!" DB just left, not wanting to be near Ox's rage.

He went up to the snacks table. Wan also went up there. When they were right next to each other, they heard, "Ahem." They turned around to see Monkey standing there holding the pole with mistletoe. They turned to each other and kissed, long enough for some enjoyment, but not long enough to draw suspicion. DB mouthed 'thank you' to Monkey, who simply ran off with a little laugh. DB and Wan both pretended to scold him as he left.

**an hour later**

The party was back into full swing. At least until the doors burst open. There was a group of wolf soldiers. The wolf that was obviously the leader of the pack came forward and said,"We are sent here from the King of the cold north." DB assumed he meant Russia. "We are here to arrest the Wu sisters for actions against the kingdom."

Ox was the first to say anything. "You mean, they have been to areas outside of China?"

"Yes. We were told that we could find them here. Now please hand them over."

"They aren't doing anything right now though!" DB blurted that out before he could think. But, who could blame him. His girlfriend was about to be arrested by those from thousands of miles away.

"The key words in that sentence are, 'right now'. So, please hand them over. With the evil they have done, they deserve much worse than what they will recieve."

Some more soldiers came in through the doors. "We are from west of here to arrest the Wu sisters for crimes they have commited against the emperor."

That did it. DB blew up. "WHAT IS IT WITH EVERYONE WANTING TO ARREST THE WU SISTERS!? THEY MAY HAVE DONE THINGS IN THE PAST, SURE! BUT NOW THEY'VE CHANGED! THEY ARE GOOD NOW!" DB imediately put his hands over his mouth, Shifu, Tigress and the Wu sisters face-palmed. Po, monkey and Mantis put there hands over there mouths. Crane and Viper just lowered there heads and shook them. The other masters stood there with mouths gaping. Traitor handed some money over to Informant. "Did I just say what I think I said?"

Wan walked up and said, "Yes. You just let out the truth about us."

DB sighed. The first soldier that spoke said, "It doesn't matter what they are like now. It only matters what they were like."

No one noticed Shifu telling Monkey something. The second soldier agreed. "They have comitted too many crimes for them to be forgiven."

Monkey then tapped DB on the shoulder. He looked up and seen the mistletoe. He was confused by why he did it now, but he went with the tradition. This time, though, he kissed her for a long time. Ox was the next to speak. "Are those two dating!?"

Shifu answered, "Yes, my friend. They are. The Wu sisters have changed that much."

"Not even I could keep anything against them if they have changed that much."

The two head soldiers spoke in unison. "Well, we can."

DB released Wan and turned towards the soldiers. "I really don't think it matters if you can or not. You are both outnumbered and outmatched." All the masters and ninjas got into fighting positions, as if to reinforce his point. DB turned slightly and smirked a very cocky smirk. "I suggest you guys return to your kings and tell them that the Wu sisters have too many allies for you to arrest them."

The first soldier shook his head. "If we return empty-handed, we will be killed."

"As will we."

DB thoght a second. He suddenly got a big smile. "Wait right here." He then grabbed Informant and whispered something to him. Informant then left through a portal. A few minutes later, he came back with two big blocks of gold on carts. Both of which were four times his size. "Will that be enough for your kings to not kill you?" The two just nodded with gaping mouths. "Tell your kings, 'Merry Christmas from China,' just to show our hospitality." The soldiers then took the gold.

Traitor came up and said, "We need to be going. Nice to see you."

"Nice to see you, too. Don't forget Diablo's present."

"Got it. Tanks for the naginata."

Avenger came up next. "Thanks for this new set of nunchucks."

"Thanks for this manual on how to take over the world. I see it is written by you."

"I had some free time, so I thought out the best way to take over the world. Not perfect, but the best. You will fail if you try it, though, since I know how to stop it."

"I know. I will just have it for pleasure reading."

"Well, thanks for stopping by." The three left. The Five, Po, Shifu, Wu sisters, and DB's parents were staring at him with gaping mouths. "What?"

"Why did you give your enemies those gifts?"

"Because, Shifu, I knew that they would like them."

"So you got them gifts that they would use against you."

"Only Diablo will use his gift against me."

"Okay. One more thing." Shifu then hit DB with his staff. "Next time call me Master Shifu. I thought you already knew that."

"Sorry, Master Shifu."

**five hours later**

All the guests were gone, except for those from DB's dimension. DB hugged his parents, because they were about to leave. "I'm gonna miss you two."

"We'll miss you, too."

"Thank you for coming here for Christmas."

"We wouldn't miss it for anything. We'll see you again soon."

"It'll be sooner for you than for me."

"Ya. But, still."

"See ya later."

"Bye." They shared a couple of kisses before they left with the ninjas.

The portal closed. DB smiled and said, "Best Christmas ever."

Tigress came up to him. "Sorry about not getting you a present."

The rest of the residene of the Jade Palace all agreed. DB held up a hand. "As I told Wan earlier. It is okay. I only wanted to keep the meaning behind it. Besides. I got the best gift. It was a picture of my family and ninjas." DB smiled.

Monkey then held up three poles with mistletoe over DB, Po, and Crane. The three looked up and gave their girlfriend a kiss. Shifu chuckled and said, "Best Christmas ever."

DB broke from his kiss long enough to say, "That's my line!" Everyone laughed at that.

**THE END!**

**DB:Well, that was certainly fun.**

**Wan:But, we still haven't found the author.**

**Everyone: YA!**

***banging is heard from a closet* Tigress: What's that?**

**DB:NOTHING! *Tigress walks to closet and opens it* *Author falls out***

**Tigress:Nothing, huh? *removes gag from author***

**Me: You are going to get so punished.**

**DB: Sorry. I just wanted to do the introduction.**

**Me:You could have asked.**

**DB:It was more fun my way, though. *I glare at him* *Tigress unties him***

**Me: Well, let's get the ending done. We need to get everyone else out, first.**

***Villians come out* DB:Well, everyone's here.**

**Me:What about everyone else? Your parents aren't here. Nor are the ninjas or your secret organization or the keepers of the crystal OR the other masters. *everyone else comes out***

**DB:Okay now can we do the closing?**

**Me:Of course. Grundi, get in back. On the count of three, we will all strike a pose and say "Merry Christmas". One, Two, three...**

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS! *Sign with fireworks comes form behind while DB and author put on hand forward and other hand behind them* *Po throws hands into the air***

**Me: Why is it only me, DB, and Po did any kind of pose?**

**Shifu: We didn't want to.**

**Diablo:Especially me. If it wasn't for everyone else being here, I would attack you and make you write a story where I come out on top.**

**Me: Don't worry. I'll get around to making one you will love because you will help me torture DB. *Diablo grins evilly with author* Anyways, again..**

**Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Me, DB, and Diablo: Or as the Spnaish speaking people say, FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
